


Koi No Yokan

by Asphodel_Meadow



Series: Love is too big for words [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Meadow/pseuds/Asphodel_Meadow
Summary: Koi No Yokan (japanese expression). The sudden knowledge upon meeting someone that the two of you are destined to fall in love.





	Koi No Yokan

It wasn’t love at first sight. God, no.

Quentin was a hopeless romantic, but even he had his limits.

Eliot didn’t actually believe in that crap. And yes, Eliot was an asshole who definitely didn’t do feelings, but he also knew that love couldn’t be born in seconds. Love was a complicate affair. It took time and it could end so quickly.

Honestly, the whole ‘love at first sight’ concept was bullshit; a way to romanticize life. It didn’t matter that many people claimed to have experienced it. Actually, it will be more appropriate to say they were affected by another completely different feeling. Instead of call it 'love at first sight', they should renamed it 'lust at first sight'. That was more believable. Lust was way simpler to understand: it was an impulse, a desire.

However, that was not the point here. So, if it wasn’t love at first sight, what was it? He had no doubt something was transpiring between them; they clicked. He couldn’t deny that the man in front of him was, in some way, a familiar view.

For starters, it was the first person Quentin had seen after being transported(?) to this place. The figure draped over the white marble was a very reassuring sight. And a bit tempting too. Maybe 'lust at first sight' could be applied to his situation. However, something changed when Quentin heard his voice. 

“Quentin Coldwater?”

It was the name written on the white piece of paper. And when Eliot said the words, they rolled of his tongue with easiness, they tasted right and that confused him.

Could this be recognition at first sight? Yeah, that sounded better. Was that even a thing? Well, it will be now.

“I’m Eliot, you’re late”.

Eliot aimed for nonchalantly, yet his words came out with more intensity than necessary. For a moment, it felt he wasn’t admonished the other for being late to the preliminary exam, but for other more important matter. And before he could say something embarrassing like _I’ve been waiting for you_. He exclaimed.

“Follow me”.

The words made Quentin’s brain shortcut. He was receiving some information but it was not enough to explain what was happening. The man (Eliot) turned and began to walk away. Quentin trailed after him and it felt like a totally natural action. As only few things in his life had felt.

Why? He didn’t understand the way in which he was reacting to what it was supposed to be a complete stranger. And yet, here he was, feeling a slight connection. His mind was saying. _Oh, it’s you, here you are at last._

Eliot shared what he was allowed to disclose while he led the way.  His words were preselected, practiced even. But then, the boy had to ask:

“Am I hallucinating?”

When Eliot turned and saw the emotions reflected in Quentin’s eyes, he felt a bit stunned. The confusion was the first thing you would notice, but underneath was the naked hope. Eliot wondered if he wore a similar expression when he discovered the school. If he was so eager to find something that could save him from his mundane life. The longer Eliot stayed silent another emotion made presence: disbelief. Quentin needed reassurance. Eliot understood the feeling, better than he liked to admit. However, he wasn’t used to offer than kind of emotional support.

“If you were, how asking me would help?”

Quentin tilted his head; he had to concede the man his point. Strangely, the witty retort relieved some of the pressure on his chest. Quentin’s mind had never been so kind to him. (And for all that the mind was supposed to retain the faces of every people you met on the street. Quentin was sure he would remember if someone like Eliot had crossed his path before).

“Come on or you’ll miss it”.

No, it wasn’t love at first sight. But it was _something_ at first sight. He looked at the other man, and a part of him recognized him, as crazy as that sounded. (But, magic was real; so it wasn’t crazy at all). There was a quick assessing and a feeling of rightness. He could feel them inside him: the sparks of a deep connection, stirring to life and reaching out for to the other. Perhaps that explained his reaction.

After he left Quentin on the examination room, Eliot went to find Margo and shared the encounter.

After being admitted to Brakebills, Quentin’s mind traveled to the tall boy who received him.

He wondered when they would meet again.

 


End file.
